Life of a Blooming Flower
by LadyVikin
Summary: I didn't realize what pain was until I lost everything important to me. My home and family were gone forever. I knew after that I wouldn't be able to experience any happiness. But that changed when I came across a cheerful and sunny boy. He would change my life forever. Not good with summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction on this site, so please don't hate! I hope you guys like this story!  
>Summary: I didn't realse what pain was until I lost everything important to me. My home and family were gone forever. I knew after that I wouldn't be able to experience any happiness. But that changed when I came across a cheerful and sunny boy. He would change my life forever.<br>'Thoughts'  
>"Conversations"<p>

Prologue

I never did understand what it'd be like to die. I was too young to understand it. Would it be painful or painless? I didn't know. But now here I am, laying on the ground bleeding to death. My parents were gone. My home was gone. I had nothing left but my soul, well what I have left of it anyway. I couldn't understand what was happening or why it happened. All I remember was my dad telling me to go find my grandfather in Konoha.  
>*FLASHBACK*<br>I was sleeping when my mom bursted into my room. "Keria darling, I need you to get up honey. We need to leave now." I sat up, rubbing off the sleep from my eyes. I could tell by her tone that she was serious. So I followed her orders and got out of bed and walked towards her.  
>She put a brown cloak over me and we left the house. I could tell by the atmophere that something wasn't right. I looked over at mom, a little frightned. "Mom, what's wrong? Where are we going?" She didn't answer me but instead walked faster. I felt a breeze come in front of me. I looked up to see a shadow figure. "Long time no see Amu." the shadow said. I felt chills go up and down my spine. The guy scared me. "I thought I told you to stay away,Tobi." my mom spat. The shadow man chuckled. "You knew I was going to come back, now do the right thing and hand me the child." My eyes widen at the last part. Why does he want me? Right before my mom could speak, a figure jumped in front of us, somehow guarding us from the man. "Amu, I need you to take Keria into the woods. You know what to tell her and Keria, I love you." dad spoke. Mom nodded and took me away. When we were in the woods, she took me far in them. Suddenly mom stopped, she looked at me with a serious look. "Keria, keep going forward and soon you will find Konoha. When you get there find the eldest Sarutobi." "But what about you mom? Where are you going?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes. "We were being followed, I will take them down. I'll meet you there okay?" She said softly. I nodded and went off.<p>

*END OF FLASHBACK*

And I did just that, but I ended up being attacked before I could get there.  
>And now here I am, in the last hour of my life. I won't get a chance to become a ninja, which I've always dreamed of. I won't have a chance to experience what love is. This is the end of my life I guess. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness.<p>

I hope you guys liked it. It's not chapter one, but still :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter one! I decided to post it today :)  
>This story will be mostly in Keria's POV, but as we get into the story it will change<br>Hope your guys enjoy!  
>"Thoughts"<br>"Dialogue"

Chapter 1  
>'Waking up'<br>"She's lost a great amount of blood. I'm surprised she's still alive after all that. She must really be Amu's daughter." a male voice had spoken. I tried to open my eyes to see the person who had just spoken. But I couldn't even move a muscle.  
>"You're right Lord Hokage. She takes after her mother. How long do you think she'll wake up? It's been two weeks since we brought her in." a female voice said from afar.<br>Who were these people? Just where am I? "I'm not really sure yet. Tsunade said it would be a while before she woke up." the man said. I tried moving my fingers but it seemed to take up so much strengh, I felt so weak. I tried harder and then finally my fingers twitched a little.  
>The woman seemed to notice because she gasped. "She moved! I'll go get Lady Tsunade right away!" and then she left.<br>I heard footsetps come towards me from my right, guessing it was the 'Hokage' man. "Keria, can you hear me?" He asked me. I slowly tried to move my head up and down., showing him I could hear him.  
>"Great. Just hold on tight until the doctor comes." After he said that, the door slammed opened. "Alright I'm going to need everyone to leave the room so I check on her." a woman said.<br>With that being said, everyone who was in the room left. I heard a clicking of heels coming towards me. I then felt a soft hand on my forehead and slowly but surely, I started feeling sleepy.  
>"It's alright Keria, I'll take good care of you." I then fell into another dark place.<p>

I woke up feeling pain in my head. I winced and placed my hand to my forehead. The pain was unbearable. I slowly opened my eyes, wincing a the light shining through my window. "Oh good, your finally awake." I looked over the where the voice came from.  
>It was a tall man, he looked old to be honest and he was wearing a funny looking har that said 'Third Hokage'. "Who are you?" I asked softly.<br>The old man smiled. "I'm the Third Hokage, but you can just call me grandpa if you want, since I'm technically you're real grandfather." he said.  
>My eyes widen and a slow smile appeared on my lips. "Grandpa?! Is it really you?!" I chirped happily. He walked towards me and sat on the bed. He placed his hand ontop of my head and nodded.<br>"Yes I am. I'm your mother's father. It's finally great to meet my granddaughter." My smile widen and I gave him a bear hug.  
>As soon as we pulled apart, I narrowed my eyes and frowned.<br>"Grandpa, mom and dad were-"  
>"Yes I know dear. I was told about this too late. I'm sorry you had to deal with that all by yourself." he said frowning.<br>I looked up and smiled softly at him. "I didn't really know what happened at the time to be honest. I don't really know how I felt like. How was I suppose to feel?" I said.  
>His frown worsened.<br>"I don't think any child your age would understand it. But I promise you when you get older, I'll tell you everything, alright?"  
>I nodded my head slowly. He smiled and patted my head.<br>"For right now, you'll live with me. I'm actually taking care of a boy your age. Maybe you two can get along together." he said. I grinned at him.  
>"Really?! I can't wait to meet him!".<br>He chuckled and stood up from the bed turned towards me.  
>"He can't wait to meet your either. But right now I want you to get better, okay?"<br>I nodded. He returned the smile and left my room.  
>And that very moment, I couldn't wait to meet the boy. Maybe things will start turning out good for me.<p>

Sorry it was short! I promise you the chapter will be longer!  
>Hope you guys enjoy it!<br>-LadyVikin


	3. Chapter 3

Yo guys!  
>Here's chapter two!<br>If any of you guys are wondering, Naruto and the gang are 12 and Team Guy are 13  
>Keria will be 11, just so you guys know!<br>Reviews would be great! I'd like to know what you guys think of the story! :)  
>Hope you guys enjoy :D<p>

Chapter 2  
>'Meeting Naruto'<br>It's been a month since I arrived in Konoha. I ended up having a broken arm and the other injuries as severe.I was told by Lady Tsunade that I could go home with grandfather. I was very happy. I've always disliked hospitals because it smelt like death and I hated the food.  
>I was looking out the window of my room, thinking of mom and dad. I missed them so much, it hurts knowing that I won't be able to see them and tell them how much I love them. Knowing when I get home from school or just going out with friends, I'll never see them.<br>My thoughts were disturbed by a knock on my door. I turned around to see Lady Tsunade leaning againist the door.  
>"Keria dear, it's time for you to go home."<br>I nodded and jumped off the bed and headed towards her. She smiled down at me.  
>"You'll be okay, I promise. I hear there's someone waiting for you at home." she said smirking.<br>I smiled a big smile. She took a hold of my hand.  
>"Now let's go, he's waiting for you." I nodded and then we took off towards the exit of the hospital.<p>

We were talking down a street, it was filled with many shops and restaurants. I could smell all the amazing food.  
>A thought then occured to me. I grinned and looked a Lady Tsunade.<br>"Can we get some ramen before we head there? I haven't had any in a while!" I said jumping up and down, giving her my best puppy dog face.  
>She looked at me dumbly. "I hope you don't think that the puuy eyes are going to work on me because it won't." she said.<br>I frowned and started walking off. "Fine then.." I mumbled.  
>All of a sudden, she started laughing. I turned around and looked at her with my eyebrows raised.<br>"I was kidding kid, don't take me so seriously. Now let's go get that ramen of yours."  
>I started squealing and ran to the stand the had ramen.<br>"Ichiraku Ramen? I like that name." I whispered to myself.  
>"I like it too, that's why I named it that." an older male voice said.<br>I turned around and saw a smiling old man looking at me from behind the counter.  
>I smiled at him. "It's an awesome name. Now can I please have an order of beef ramen with extra beef?" Giving him my best goofy grin.<br>He laughed, "You sure can deary, but do you have the money to pay for it?" He said.  
>I narrowed my eyes ad frowned. "Now that I think about it, no I don't" I mumbled sadly.<br>I suddenely felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'll pay for it."  
>My eyes widen and turned around to see grandpa smiling down at me. "Grandpa!" I squeaked happily.<br>"Lord Hokage, it's a pleasure to have you here, the meal will on the house." said the man and then smiled at me and grandpa.  
>I then felt a sudden gust of air to my left.<br>"Can mine be free too?!" I looked to see who said that.  
>It was a blond haired boy about my age. He looked so cheery and lively. I smiled. He must have felt my eyes on him, because he turned and looked at me.<br>He grinned and waved at me., "You must be Keria-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Leaf Village's fifth Hokage, believe it!"  
>I giggled, "Ya I'm Keria, it's to meet you Naruto-kuun!" I said cheerfully.<br>Naruto opened his mouth to say somthing else, but then two bowls of beef ramen was layed out in front of us.  
>"Alright kiddos, here's your ramen! Make sure to eat it all up." He smiled at us.<br>We grinned, "Thanks for the meal!" and with both digged in.

-24 bowls of ramen later-

"Oh, I can't eat anymore." I said, patting my oversized stomach. Naruto grunted in agreement.  
>Grandpa stood up, "Alright, we need to head home now."<br>We nodded and got out of our seats and trailed after him.  
>Naruto looked over at me and smiled. "So Keria-chan, where are you from?" he said.<br>I thought a moment, my parents never really did ever tell me the name of our villiage, it was like it was kept a big secret.  
>"I don't know really, my parents and I have always lived in a sceulded area." I said smiled shyly at him. He nodded but looked a little confused and almost suspious.<br>We walked in silence for the rest of the way to the house. Grandpa turned around and smiled warmly at us.  
>"This is it, I hope you'll like living here Keria. I would show you around but sadly, I have duties to attend to right now. Just have Naruto show you around, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, right Naruto?" He looked over at Naruto, awaiting his response.<br>Naruto gave him a wolfy grin. "Of course I will, old man!".  
>Grandpa smiled and then left.<br>Naruto turned towards me, "Shall we? There isn't a lot of rooms to look at. Some rooms are off limits." he said.  
>I smiled at him and then nodded, "We shall.". He took my hand and brought me into the house.<br>There were about four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living and dinning room, and of course the kitchen, which Naruto told me and I quote "best place in the whole house, believe it!".  
>We finally ended up in the last bedroom in the house.<br>"Last but to very least, here's your room. The old man didn't really decorate it because he though you'd want to do that. Well I gotta go head off to the academy. I'm already really late. See ya later Keria-chan!" and with that, Naruto dashed out of the room.  
>I sighed and looked in the room.<br>It was plain. The walls were pale purple. There was a bed in the corner with a desk right beside it. I went over to the bed an sat on it.  
>I closed my eyes and breathed slowly and fell on the bed.<br>So much has happened these past two months. I lost my mom and dad, well technically the whole village. I had a grandfather, who seemed to be the nicest person in the world. I had also meet a cheeryand excitable boy my age, Naruto.  
>I never really had friends before, I was always the weird one in my village. Naruto seemed like he'd make a good freiend and he didn't think I was weird looking either.<br>I mean I have naturally curly brown hair and hazel eyes. There wasn't anything speical about me. I just hope Naruto wants to be my friend.

-Somewhere else in the village-

"So how's the girl?" a baritone voice spoke.  
>The man staring out the window sighed, he grabbed his smoke pipe out of his mouth and spoke.<br>"She's doing okay. She has already got aquainted with Naruto.".  
>The man leaning against the door frowned a little. "So she's already befriended the nine tails? Do you think that's safe?" he said.<br>The man by the window turned around. "Of course it is. You do know about the prophecy of Lady Minna. The legend goes that there is a girl choose to be the reincarnation of her. And I truly believe that Keria in the girl. She has the birth sign marked on her neck."  
>The man across the room snorted. "You of all people should know that I don't believe in that nonsense, Sarutobi-sensei."<br>The said man smirked, "I do know, but Jiraiya it's true. The reason I called you here is because I want you to train Keria when she becomes and genin."  
>Jiraiya laughed like a mad man. The Sarutobi didn't flinch. "This is no laughing matter, you are to train her to her fullest.".<br>Jiraiya quieted down his laughing and put his serious face back on. "I'll agree to train her, but I'm going to go research for a couple of years and then come back. I'm nor going to stay in the village. Send word when she graduates, Bye sensei." and with that he left.  
>The old man sighed and went back to his work.<p>

End of Chapter 2!  
>I hope you guys liked it, it was a little longer than chapter one.<br>I will say this, because you guys may be confused:  
>Tsunade and Jiraiya are in the village, so in the story they never left.<br>also about the 'Lady Minna' think, you'll have to find out as you go along in the story XD  
>Reviews are welcomed :D<br>-LadyVikin


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!  
>I'll probably be posting another chapter this weekend, if I'm not bust -^.^ but I'll try my best to!<br>I hope you guys like this chapter because it gets more into the whole story :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Only Keria :D<br>Enjoy!

"Today you're going to start your first day at the academy with Naruto." grandpa stated while sitting across the table from me.  
>I pouted. It's not like I didn't like school, it was the fact that I'd be the new girl. I wouldn't have any friends but Naruto.<br>"Do I have really have to go?"  
>He gave me a pointed look and sighed. "Of course you do dear, if you want to become a ninja, you have to graduate from the academy."<br>I nodded my head in understanding.  
>Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Speaking of Naruto, I haven't seend him at all this morning. Where is he?" I asked.<br>He turned his head towards the window. "Naruto doesn't live with me. He has his own apartmen in the village."  
>I was quite surprised at his answer. "Oh, but he called you old man. Isn't he your grandson?".<br>He slowly shook his head. "Naruto isn't my grandson. His parents passed away when he was just born. I've looked after him until he was five.".  
>I frowned. So he lost his parents too. He must be lonely.<br>Suddenly the door slammed open. I turned around to see Naruto. He was clad in orange and around his head was green goggles.  
>I smiled at him. "Good morning Naruto-kun!" I chirped.<br>He grinned back at me. "You too, Keria-chan! You look really pretty today!".  
>I blushed looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a light blue dress that reached my kness and a pair of dark blue sandles.<br>Grandpa walked towards me and handed me my jacket. "I expect you to be back here right when school ends, you can bring Naruto if you want."  
>I nodded and pulled my jacket on and walked towards Naruto.<br>"Ready?" I sighed and then nodded.  
>Naruto then grabbed my hand and ran out the door.<p>

===========================  
>-At the academy-<p>

Naruto and I walked to the classroom we were both assigned to.  
>I suddenly felt very nervous. Guessing Naruto noticed, he looked over at me and gave me reassuring smile and squeezed my hand.<br>I smiled back and nodded.  
>When we walked into the classroom, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at us.<br>Some girls in the back started whispering to themselves and giggled.  
>I frowned and scooted closer to Naruto, feeling insecure.<br>I saw a tall figure from the corner of my eye, coming towards me and Naruto.  
>"You must be Keria Sarutobi. Your grandfather has already notified me that you were starting the academy today. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class by telling them your name, likesdislikes, and your goal in life." the man said, smiling.  
>I nodded and let go of Naruto's hand. He grinned at me and gave me a thumps up and walked to his seat.<br>I walked to the front of the room and took a deep breath.  
>"Hello, I'm Keria Sarutobie, but please call me Keria. I like ramen, dango, and reading. I don't have any dislikes. And my goal, I wish to become a strong ninja." I said while smiling.<br>The whole room was silent.  
>Naruto stood up from his chair. "It's nice to meet you, Keria-chan!" he yelled.<br>Everyone started laughing.  
>I blushed and muttered a 'you too'.<br>"It's nice to meet you Keria-san, my name is Iruka-sensei. Now please take a seat anywhere."  
>I nodded and looked around the room for empty seats. I was sad that there were none near Naruto, but I did spot a seat near a black haired boy.<br>I walked over the seat next to the black haired boy, I didn't forget to notice the glares all the girls were giving me in the room but I ignored them.  
>I put on my best smile. "Is this seat taken?" I asked shyly.<br>The boy didn't turn around nor did he acknowledge me. The only response he gave me was a 'hn'.(A/N: Bet you can't guess who that is XD)  
>Taking that as a yes, I sat in the chair.<br>"Alright guys, you all know that the exam is tomorrow, so today I want you to practice the transformation jutsu. So when I call your name, come to the front of the room and perform it." Iruka-senei stated.  
>I froze.<em> I've never done that jutsu before. My parents never taught me that.<em>  
>"Sakura Haruno" A pink haired girl got up and went to the front of the room. She performed a hand sign and transformed into Iruka-senei.<br>"Well done."  
>After that, other students got called up. Naruto went up there and used his 'sexy jutsu' and failed.<br>"Keria Sarutobi"  
>I stood up from my desk and walked to the front of the room. I felt very nervous, knowing I've never performed this jutsu before.<br>Iruka-senei smiled down at me, "All you have to do is perform the jutsu".  
>I nodded and put my hands together in a sign the same way all the other students did. I closed my eyes and thought of Iruka-sensei.<br>"Transformation jutsu." I said.

Nothing happened.

I frowned and tried again. "Transformation jutsu"

Still nothing.

The whole class snickered. Iruka-senei frowned, "Keria, have you ever done that jutsu before?" he asked.  
>I shook my head slowly.<br>He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll talk to your grandfather, just go back to your seat.".  
>I nodded and walked back.<br>A girl behind me with blonde hair and pulled up in the high ponytail with blue eyes, started to snicker.  
>"She's so useless. She couldn't even perform that jutsu. I heard from my dad that her parents died, no wonder she couldn't do anything."<br>I clenched my fists and pursed my lips._ Don't let them get to you Keria, they don't know anything_.  
>"Yea I know right. What is she even doing in this academy? Such a loser." the girl beside her, Sakua, said giggling.<br>My eyes started watering. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry_. I said to myself. But I failed when a single tear escaped my eyes.

Naruto's POV

I clenched my fists. Damn Ino and her posey! Why must they target Keria?  
>I stood up from my desk and strolled over to Keria and I pointed my angry eyes at Ino.<br>"Why don't you leave her alone, Ino-bitch?!" I spat.  
>Ino snorted and turned away from them.<br>I placed my hand on Keria's shoulder, "You okay?"  
>She snapped her heads towards me. I was shooked when I saw tears running down her pretty face.<em> Wait pretty face? What are you think Naruto at a time like this?!<em>  
>I frowned "Don't listen to Ino, she's just jealous because you're way more prettier than she is."<br>Her cheeks started turning a little pink and she turned her head away from me and slowly nodded.  
>I grinned and skipped back to my seat.<p>

Keria's POV

My heart started beating so fast.  
><em>Naruto thought I was pretty<em>. I placed my hand over my cheeks, still feeling the heat.  
>A slow smile appeared on my lips.<em> Naruto thinks I'm pretty!<em>  
>"Tch annoying."<br>I turned my head to my left, to see the black haired boy with his arms crossed over his chest.  
>I raised my eyebrows.<br>"Who are you calling annoying, chicken-ass haired dumbass?!" I spat angrily.  
>His eyes snapped over to me and gave me a deadly glare.<br>"What did you just call me, brat?"  
>I stood up from my seat and grinned evilly down at him.<br>"You, duh! Who else has chicken-ass hair in this room?"  
>He clenched his fists and stood up as well.<br>"I don't have chicken-ass hair. Now why don't you go over to the idiot with blond hair over there, and leave me the hell alone."  
>I narrowed my eyes. "Naruto isn't an idiot, he's the only person that has been nice to me. You're the idiot here."<br>And with that I marched over to Naruto.

Sasuke's POV

I have never felt so angry in my whole life.  
>Tch, she was more annoying than Naruto and the fan girls combined.<br>I'll get her back one day. Just you wait Keria Sarutobi.  
>You're going to wish you never met me.<p>

========================================================================================================  
>Alright :D<br>End of chapter three!  
>Keria finally met Sasuke, well kind of. :)<p>

And also I wanted to state that Naruto doesn't have a crush on Sakura, he only likes her as a friend

Me: So Sasuke, how do you feel about Keria? :D  
>-Sasuke glares at me-<br>Sasuke: I hate her. I hate you more for letting her meet me.  
>-Naruto rushes into the room and glares at Sasuke-<br>Naruto: Keria-chan has done nothing to you Sasuke-teme! Keria-chan is the most beautiful girl ever -thinks of Keria with dreamy eyes-  
>Sasuke: Idiot.<br>Me: Don't forget to review :D and Have a great day!

-LadyVikin


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update, I've been very busy with school lately XD **

**I will say I'll be updating every Friday for now on, since I won't be the busy that often.**

**Now on to Chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Keria.**

**Oh! By the way! Stay tuned for the author's note after the story, very important!**

**Chapter 4**

"**I'm a what?"**

Keria's POV

When school ended, I had Naruto walk me to the Hokage's office, since I had no idea where it was.

"Err, hey Naruto thanks for standing up for me in the class. It was very sweet of you." I said smiling up at him.

Naruto scratched his neck, "It wasn't a big deal. I didn't like the way Ino was talking about you. Don't let her get to you though, she's always been like that."

I nodded.

I felt a hand grab mine. I looked up at Naruto and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"We should hurry up; the old man doesn't really like waiting. Let's go Keria-chan!"

And with that, he ran towards a tower with my in toll, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

When walked up the stairs, Naruto led us to a door and knocked on it.

"Come in."

Naruto then opened the door and led us in.

A big smile appeared on my lips.

"Grandpa!" I said, while fast walking towards him.

He smiled. "Hello Keria dear."

I went around the desk and hugged him tightly.

All of a sudden, I heard a throat being cleared. I looked over to my right to see a man with weird long white hair.

"Keria, this is Jiraiya, he was a student of mine back in the day."

I smiled at the Jiraiya man.

"Well I should get going. I have research to do." He state, making a hand sign and poofed off.

"Grandpa, I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

I twiddled with my thumps, "Well I tried performing a jutsu in class today, and when I did, nothing happened."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. He then sighed and sat up from his desk.

"Naruto, I need to speak to Keria alone, could you please leave." He said.

Naruto pouted but then nodded in understanding and then left.

Grandpa then turned around and looked at me.

"I was going to wait to tell you this when you were actually old enough to know, but I see that it needs to be said now and not later. Keria, I need you to sit down while I tell you this please."

I nodded and sat in the chair next to him.

"Keria, has your parents told you anything about the Sage of the Six Paths?"

I thought a moment and then shook my head.

He sighed, "I guess they really wanted to keep you away from everything. Okay, well he's known as the 'father of the shinobi' because he was the first ninja ever to use any kind of jutsus. Well he had a lover named Misaki Nakajima, and she had a very special power."

"What was the power?" I asked curiously.

"She had the power to control tailed beasts. To be more specific, she was like a tailed beast."

I titled my head to the right. "What's a tailed beast?".

"They are beasts that were created by the Sage of the Six Paths. They each have different number of tails. There are nine of them."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying. But then a though occurred to me.

"How does this have to deal with me though?"

He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"There is a legend about Lady Misaki had chosen a girl to be her reincarnation. And that girl is you, Keria."

Shock consumed me. I was the reincarnation of a powerful kunoichi?

He came over to me and patted my head, "I know it's a lot to take in, but you had the right to know. There is actually a seal on your neck that is keeping the chakra from seeping out of you. Tomorrow I will remove it, but for right now. You can head home."

I nodded and got up from my seat and left the room.

I thought about everything that he said. I was a reincarnation of someone powerful. Somehow it made me scared but happy at the same time.

As soon as I got home, I took a shower, put on my pajamas and went straight to bed.

(A/N: Now I was going to end the chapter here, but I wanted to be nice and added more :D So you're welcome!)

-Next day-

"Alright guys, today is the day of the graduation exam. When your name is called, come into the room, the rest please remain quiet." An exam advisor said, standing with a clip board in his hand.

I gulped, suddenly feeling nervous.

I couldn't perform a jutsu yesterday, meaning I'd fail the exam and not become a kunoichi.

"Keria Sarutobi. You are exempt from taking the exam. You are to report to the Hokage's office immediately."

Everyone looked over at me.

I nodded and turned around facing the doors to exit the building. As soon as I opened the door, I saw two men wearing weird masks resembling a cat and a dog.

"We are to escort you to Lord Hokage." The one with cat masked said.

I nodded and followed them to the office.

-In the office-

3rd POV

"Hokage-sama, your granddaughter has arrived." An ANBU black op stated, bowing to the man across the desk.

The man nodded his head, "Bring her in."

The door opened at the command, revealing Keria and the two ANBU guards.

Keria walked towards her grandfather, feeling a little nervous knowing what was going to happen in a few moments.

With a flick of his wrist, the three ANBU left the room, leaving the Keria and her grandfather in the room alone.

"Keria, you're probably already know why you've been summoned here." The man stated, standing and walked towards her.

She nodded. "Yes, it has to do with the seal on my neck, right?"

The old man nodded, "Correct, I will remove the seal so you can use your chakra."

"I do have a question though; will I still be able to take the exam?"

He smiled, "Of course, removing the seal won't take that long. After it's broken you can go back the academy to take the exam."

I smiled big and nodded.

Keria's POV

After that, he led me into the forest, to an abandon area that seemed to look a lot like a training ground.

"Alright, I want you to sit there," he said pointing to what looked like the center of the area."And then I'll do the rest."

I nodded and headed towards the place where he wanted me to sit.

He walked over to me and placed his warm hand on my neck, where the seal happened to be.

"Seal release!" he shouted.

And extraordinary pain went straight to my neck, where the seal was.

I screamed in agony. The pain was unbearable, I felt as if my neck was being ripped off in pieces.

The hand left my neck and the pain suddenly ended.

"Alright, stand up and try to perform the shadow clone jutsu."

I stood up, feeling a little wobbly.

I turned around and faced him and placed my hand together for the jutsu.

I gathered all my chakra, but something seemed unnatural, almost foreign. I felt a presence of another chakra. It was huge.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

And with that, two other me's appeared right beside me.

My eyes widen. I did it! I can't believe it, I did it!

I looked over and I could see amazement in his eyes.

'I guess the seal did keep all this from coming out. You produced more than two clones, who are alive and seemed to be real. And with that, I gladly say that you've passed the graduation exam." He smiled, placing a Konaha hitai-ate in front of me.

My eyes widen and I slowly smiled back. I took the hitai-ate and tied it around my head.

He then gave me a warm hug, "Sadly, I have to head to the academy to be the judge of the students who want to pass the exam. I want you to head home. I believe someone's waiting for you." He let go of me and walked away.

A grin appeared on my lips, I'm officially a kunoichi!

And with that, I walked out of the forest and headed towards home, thinking of who would be at home waiting for me.

**And that's it!**

**I think this is the longest chapter I've done so far XD I'm quite happy about it.**

**So, I needed to change someone's name because I just found out that 'minna' means everyone in Japanese, I seriously felt like an idiot -.-**

**Anyway! Review and tell me how you liked it, or if anything doesn't seem right, because I could have possibly messed something up .-. Who knows lol.**

***IMPORTANT* (PLEASE READ)**

**So, I've already planned what's going to happen in the story. But I'm having problems trying to pair everyone up. Here are the main characters that will be introduced to the story:**

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**Sasuke**

**Shikamaru**

**Hinata**

**Kiba**

**Kakashi (Need an OC for him, If any name ideas come up please tell me :D)**

**Gaara (Need an OC for him as well: D)**

**And that's it so far. Now I didn't put Naruto and Keria on there because them two will be paired up, of course XD **

**So please help me and choose a pairing out of those **

**Have a fantastic day!**

**-LadyVikin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello Guys! I'm back with another chapter XD I was going to wait until tomorrow to post it, but I had time to right 6 pages so here your go! I honestly think you guys will love this chapter! Oh! And also want to thank kawaihana for giving me the names for Kakashi and Gaara :D So thank you!**

**-Kakashi appears on the stage-**

**Kakashi: Yo.**

**-I mentally drool-**

**Me: Kakashi! Will you do the honors of the disclaimer?**

**Kakashi: Lady doesn't own Naruto, only the characters she made. And she secretly wishes she owned me.**

**Me (blushing): Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 5**

_**Team 6**_

I arrived at home, but only to see an odd thing sitting outside the door.

It was a frog.

I titled my head to the left. Why was there a frog sitting outside the door?

The frog looked up at me with its big bug eyes.

"Ribbit."

I shrieked, backing away, only to find myself backing into something hard.

"Geeze, do you have to scream that loud?! It's a damn frog for crying out loud!" a baritone voice spoke from the 'hard thing' I was leaning against.

My eyes widen and I backed away from it and turned around to see the one and only Jiraiya.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He sighed and looked down to me, "Your pops has asked me to train you after you passed the exam. And seeing that you have the hitai-ate on you passed it."

My eyes widen at the words he just spoke to me. "You're going to train me?! For real?!"

He gave me an idiotic looking face "Well duh, I just said I was going to."

I grinned and ran up to hug him. I caught him off guard, sending both of us to the hard ground.

"Yes yes! Thank you so much! I'm going to become the strongest kunoichi ever!"

He chuckled. "Don't get too excited. When you're done with this training, you're going to wish you never meet me."

I climbed off of him and smirked. "Yeah whatever, so when is the training going to start?"

He pulled himself off the ground and straightened up his clothing.

"Right after you get into a team, this will be tomorrow. I'll come get you and we'll start your training. So see you later, kiddo." And then left.

A team? _I hope I get teamed up with Naruto!_ I smiled.

Speaking of Naruto, I should go see if he passed or not.

I left the house, heading to the direction of the academy. There was a crowd of parents and students in front of the academy. I saw some parents hugging their kids, congratulating them for passing the exam.

A streak of blonde was seen at the corner of my left eye. I turned to see Naruto sitting on a swing with his head bent downwards.

I frowned, he didn't look too happy like he always is.

I strolled over to him and I noticed that he didn't have a hitai-ate on_. He probably didn't pass the exam _I thought_**.**_

When I stood next him, I hugged him from behind, startling him all together.

He turned his head to see me.

"Keria-chan? What are you doing here?" He said. I saw pinkness around his cheeks.

I giggled. "I'm hugging you, silly. Is that a problem?"

He smiled at me. "No, it's not a problem at all."

We stayed like this for a few minutes and then I finally pulled away while he got off the swing to stand right in front of me.

He scratched behind his head and averted his eyes to his feet.

"I see you have your hitai-ate on."

I smiled and placed my hand on it. "Yeah I do. Grandpa gave it to me. I can finally use chakra now."

He smiled, but I could see it didn't reach his eyes. "That's great Keria-chan!"

I placed my hand on each of his shoulders. He looked up to me with his bright blue eyes.

"I know you'll pass the exam next time, Naruto-kun! I believe in you with all my heart." I said with a cheerful smiled on my face.

He grinned and gave me a thumps up.

After hanging out with Naruto for a little bit, I headed home, knowing that grandpa would be waiting for me.

-Time Skip to the Next Day-

I walked into class the next day to see Naruto sitting in his usual seat, grinning and playing with his hitai-ate that was wrapped around his head.

A warm smile appeared on my lips. _He passed the exam_.

I walked over to him and sat in the seat next to him.

"You passed the exam I see."

Naruto stopped playing with his hitai-ate and looked at me.

"Yupp! I learned this really cool jutsu and Iruka-sensei saw it and let me pass the exam and also gave me his hitai-ate."

I smiled. "That's wonderful, Naruto-kun."

He smiled at me. "I couldn't have done it without you Keria-chan! You believed that I could do it and I did it! Thank you, Keria-chan! I'm glad we're best friends!"

I blushed. "You're welcome, Naruto-kun. I'm glad I'm your best friend."

He grinned and turned around to face the front of the classroom.

I put my hand on my heart. It was beating so rapidly. _What was wrong with me? Why do I always feel nervous around Naruto?_

I shook my head and face the front as well.

Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom with a piece of paper in his hand.

He cleared his throat and then spoke. "Alright class, I wanted to congratulate you guys for passing the graduation exam." The whole class saw that he was about to break down a cry. Our sweat dropped. "For now on, you'll be known as genin. I have assigned you guys into teams. You each will be in a four man team with a jounin included."

I hope I got on a team with Naruto. I noticed that Naruto wasn't looking at Iruka-sensei but the one and only Sakura Haruno.

She seemed oblivious of Naruto's staring. By the look on Naruto's face, he must really like her.

I felt a ping in my heart. _Was I jealous that Naruto liked Sakura? No. I couldn't be._ I shook off the feeling and continued to listen to sensei.

"Team six, Keria Sarutobi, Akane Fukui, and Kouta Matsuyama."

I frowned; _I didn't get on a team with Naruto._

"Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

He got on a team with her. I clenched my fists, trying to ignore the sharp pangs in my heart.

After the rest of the teams were called, I decided to go find my teammates and get to know them.

"Keria-san?"

I looked behind me to see a girl with white hair and purple eyes.

She was beautiful.

She smiled. "I'm Akane Fukui, but you can just call me Akane."

I returned the smile. "Nice to meet you Akane and you can just call me Keria then if you like."

She nodded. "We should probably go search for Kouta-san."

I nodded. We were about to start searching, when were stopped by a boy with spiky brown hair.

"No need for searching. I'm right here. The amazing Kouta Matsuyama is here at your service." He said, while bowing and grinning at us.

Akane and I looked at each other and started giggling.

Kouta seemed to notice this and looked at us strangely. "What do you think you're laughing at?!"

Akane stopped giggling and blushed. "Oh nothing."

He narrowed his eyes, not believing her. "Tch, whatever. Let's go outside and look for our teacher."

We nodded and went outside.

We waited for three hours. The jounin still haven't shown up. The other teams already left with theirs.

Kouta, who was pacing around in front of me and Akane, finally lost it.

"I'm so tired of this! I hate waiting!" he shouted to no one.

I sighed. "Calm down Kouta, she'll be here soon. I'm sure of it."

"She's late! Jounin's should never be late. I bet you she's a lazy old hag!"

I was about to respond when I noticed it started getting chilly.

"A lazy old hag? Now that isn't nice, you shouldn't speak so ill about a jounin like that, boy."

We all gasped and looked to see a woman, no older than twenty-five, staring down at us. She had her blonde hair tied up and away from her face, but a couple of strands were still flowing against her cheeks.

Kouta looked up at her in shock. "I-I'm s-sorry!"

The women smirked. "Apology accepted. Now why don't we introduce ourselves, saying where your likes and dislikes and your dream for the future."

Akane raised a thin eyebrow. "Can you go first? So we know how to do it correctly."

The women sighed but then nodded. "I'm Sayuri Hatake. My likes and dislikes, I have many of them. And as for my dream for the future, I already accomplished it."

Our sweat dropped_. She only mentioned her name._

"Now how about the one on the left start." She stated, pointing at me.

"I'm Keria Sarutobi. I like dango and hanging out with my best friend. As for dislikes, I don't have any. And my dream for the future, I hope to become the strongest kunoichi ever!" I said with a smile on my face.

Sayuri-sensei nodded. "Alright, you with the weird look on your face, it's your turn."

Kouta narrowed his eyes. "I'm Kouta Matsuyama. I like training and ramen. Things I dislike are people who annoy me. For my dream for the future, I wish to become Hokage!"

Sayuri raised an eyebrow, "Alright, now the one with the white hair go."

Akane looked at her hands. "I'm Akane Fukui. I don't like anything and I dislike a lot of things. My dream for the future is not really a dream, because it will become reality. I wish to surpass my sister and become stronger than her."

It was dead silent.

My sweat dropped. Wow, I didn't know she was like this. Scary.

Sayuri was shocked by the response of the little white haired girl.

"Alright, tomorrow, we will have our first mission. Well, I wouldn't really say it will be mission, it will be a test."

Kouta looked confused. "A test for what?"

Sayuri smirked. "A test to see if you qualify to be a genin, you see the graduation test only tests to see if you can perform a jutsu correctly. And there's only a fifty fifty chance that you'll pass."

Our eyes widen. Only a fifty percent chance we'll pass? That's crazy!

"Oh and also, I suggest you don't eat breakfast, because you just might throw up."

She then left, leaving us three sitting on the bench.

I gulped.

I'm sure the other two were thinking the same thing I was thinking. Just how hard was the test?

**Me: I feel very proud of this chapter.**

**Naruto: Why didn't you put me and on the same team with Keria-chan?! It's going to be lonely to be able to see her.**

**Me: Are you indicating that you like her?**

**-Naruto blushed-**

**Naruto: W-what?! I don't like her like that! I like her as a sister!.**

**Me-smirking-: Sure, Naruto, sure.**

**Kakashi: How come I wasn't in this chapter?**

**Me: O.o When did you get here?**

**Kakashi: I've always been here.**

**Me: .-. Okay. Don't worry you'll be in it soon enough. **

**Kakashi: Right, please review and Lady will give you all cookies.**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Bye Lovies! Have a fantastic day!**

**-LadyVikin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**It's going to be hard updating two stories at the same time XD But I'm will give it a try!**

**Disclaimer: -gets an iron pan- If anyone asks me again, they will be hit by this. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I only own the characters I made.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 6**

"**Pass or Fail Test; Surprising News"**

We had waited three hours and Sayuri-sensei still hadn't arrived yet.

Kouta was passed out on the bench; Akane was reading a book, while I was pacing back and forth becoming more irritated by the minute.

"Hey guys!"

I stopped pacing and looked over to where the source of the voice was.

It was Sayuri-sensei.

I placed my hands on my hips and glared at her.

"You're late! Do you know how long we've been waiting here for you?!" I snapped.

She put her hands up in defense. "Feisty, aren't you? I apologize for being late; I happened to get lost on a path called life."

I rolled my eyes. "Ya whatever."

Sayuri-sensei clasped her hands together. "So, you guys ready for the test?"

Kouta, who seemed to wake up from my outburst, gave her a smirk. "Of course we are!"

She nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, the test is very simple. All you have to do is take these two bells away from me. Simple enough?" She said, pulling out two silver bells from her pocket.

Taking bells from her? That seemed too easy to be true.

Akane furrowed her brows in confusion. "But there are only two bells and only three of us…"

Sayuri-sensei grinned. "Smart girl. Only two of you will pass and the other one fails. Now as I was saying, you have until noon to take these bells from me. And if any of you fail to get the bells, you will have to watch me eat lunch, while you're tied up to those wooden posts." She said pointing to the direction of the posts.

My sweat dropped. No wonder she told us not to eat breakfast. She wanted us to be starving during the test.

Kouta pumped his fists in the air. "Alright! I will definitely pass!"

Sayuri-sensei smirked. "I like your attitude, kid. Now when I say start, the test will begin."

All of us got into our fighting stances, getting ready.

"Ready, set…GO!"

With that being said, we ran in opposite directions.

When I got into my hidden spot under a bush, I had noticed that Kouta still stood there in the same spot he had been in. I groaned. What was he doing now?

"I'm not a chicken like those other two! I'll get the bell from you one way or another." He shouted out, charging towards her.

She smirked, not moving from her spot. "Bring it on."

He grabbed his kunai and threw it at her.

My eyes widen. Did he really think she would fall for that? Was he that stupid?

I saw her make quick hand signs and then vanished.

Kouta's jaw dropped. "What the heck?! Where did she go?!"

I rolled my eyes. I stood up from the bushes and headed towards him.

"Idiot, frontal attacks won't work on her. You should know better. And anyway, you shouldn't be working alone. What do you say you and I team up?"

He looked at me, as if I were the idiot. "What? No! I'm getting one of those bells alone!" and with that, he marched off.

I sighed. Well, so much for that.

I walked around the woods, searching for Akane. I'm sure she knows what the whole test was about.

I suddenly froze at the scene that was before my eyes. My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe.

It was Naruto, lying on the ground, bleeding to death.

My eyes widen in horror.

I slowly made my way over to him with my legs feeling like jelly.

"N-Naruto?" I croaked out.

He flinched and looked at me. "Keria-chan? C-Could you help me? I-I can't move."

I started in horror. And the next thing after that, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I suddenly fainted, falling into a dark abyss.

-Somewhere in a tree-

Sayuri's sweat dropped. "I may have gone a little too far with that one."

"Keria, wake up." I heard a soft voice speak to me.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"A-Akane?"

She smiled and nodded.

I sat up, rubbing my head. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know for sure. I arrived a couple of moments ago, to only see you passed out. What happened to you?"

I felt heat creep up my neck. "N-nothing. I guess I'm a little tired. Anyway, I was looking for you. I was wondering if you'd like to team up and get the bells together." I asked while smiling at her.

She nodded her head. "Yes, that's what the whole test is about anyway, right? Teamwork. Should we go ask Kouta too?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I already asked him. He wanted to get the bells all by himself."

She raised an elegant eyebrow. "Wow, stubborn as ever I guess. Let's go before it hits noon."

I nodded in agreement. We both ran out of the woods.

I looked over to Akane. "So what's the plan?"

She thought a moment before answering. "Well, maybe you could distract her, while I sneak up behind her and get the bells."

I nodded. "That sounds like a great plan. Let's go."

It didn't take that long to track Sayuri-sensei down.

Akane looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and started charging towards sensei. Sayrui-sensei looked up and smirked. "So there you were. I hope I didn't go too over board with the transformation jutsu?"

I narrowed my eyes and started fighting with her.

While I distracted her, I saw Akane from the corner my eye, running towards Sayuri-sensei.

She had a rope in her hands, when she got close enough to her, she threw the rope. The rope wrapped around Sayuri-sensei, trapping her."

Akane and I smirked. Huh, it actually worked.

Then suddenly, she vanished, leaving behind a tree log in her place.

I groaned. Darn, I should have known she would have used that to escape.

The timer suddenly went off, catching both Akane and I's attention. I frowned. It was too late.

We all met up at the point where wooden posts were.

So guess who was tied up to the post? You guessed right! It was Kouta!

Akane and I ate in silence with Sayuri-sensei. The only thing being heard, were the shouts of Kouta. It was quite a funny scene.

"Well, I'm glad I have two smart students on my team. Akane and Keria, I'm proud to say you pass. And as for you Kouta," she turned around to face him. "I'll let you pass under one condition." She said, smirking evilly at him.

Kouta looked like a scared puppy. "W-What is the condition, sensei?"

She looked over at us, giving us a knowing look. We both giggled, feeling that whatever Sayuri-sensei had under her sleeve was going to be nice. We looked over to Kouta and grinned.

"I can't believe you guys made me pay for a dozen dangos! That was all my money I was saving up!" Kouta cried out.

We all laughed.

"Keria-chan!"

I turned around to see Naruto running towards me.

I grinned and ran to him as well. We hugged each other tight for a few moments, before we heard a throat being cleared.

"So, this was the 'Keria-chan' you were talking about."

I pulled away from Naruto and looked behind him, to see who had said that.

It was a man with spiky grayish hair, sported with a navy mask covering the lower portion of his face, and also had a Konoha hitai-ate covering his left eye.

I wonder what he's hiding under there.

Naruto blushed and looked at his feet. "Y-Yeah this is her."

The man gave me an eye crinkle. "It's nice to finally meet you, Keria-san. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too. Wait! Kakashi Hatake?! You have the same last night as Sayuri-sensei!" I stuttered out.

"Ya, I know. It's because we're married."

Everyone gasped in shook

-Enter awkward silence-

"You're married?!" –Naruto

"Tch, like you'd ever be married." –Sasuke

"That's so great, Kakashi-sensei!" –Sakura

"I knew it" –Akane

"Sayuri-sensei! That's awesome!"-Me

"Ew, who would want to marry a hag like her, I bet your guys relationship is troublesome."-Kouta

Sayrui balled up her fists and connected them to Kouta's face, sending him across the room.

We all stared at her in shook, while Kakashi looked at his wife in amusement.

"Uh, Sayuri-sensei? I think you went a little too far this time." I muttered out.

She started laughing."He deserved it. He's really getting on my last nerves"

"Okay..." I said.

Kakashi walked over to Sayuri, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well, it's time to go home now. Keria and Akane, meet up with me at the Hokage's office and nine. And please notify Kouta about it." Sayuri said.

We both nodded.

They then left the building.

It was dead silent now.

"Hn, well I'll be heading out too. See ya."

"Uh, ya me too. My parents are waiting for me."

"I'll see you in the morning, Keria. Have a good night."

Well, I guess it was just Naruto and I now.

I looked over at Naruto. "Well I guess I should head home too. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun."

"Keria-chan, wait! There is something I want to show you!" he said, grabbing my arm.

I furrowed my brows. "What is it?"

He grinned at me. "Just follow me!"

We both left the shop, heading in the direction of a hill that was beside the Hokage's office.

"Look Keria-chan! Isn't cool looking?!" Naruto said, pointing at a direction ahead of us.

I looked at where he was pointing and gasped. It was the most beautiful scene I have ever seen. The sun was setting, causing the clouds to turn a light orange and pink.

I felt eye on me and turned to look at Naruto.

His eyes stared at me with so much intensity. His smile looked so warm.

I felt a blush form on my cheeks. "Thank you for this, Naruto. This is really beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me."

He grinned. "It was no problem at all! I knew you'd love it! So, would you like me to walk you home? It isn't safe for you to walk alone at night."

I nodded. "I'd like that."

He pulled his hand out for me and I gladly took it in my own.

Naruto and I walked side by side, hand in hand, down a street. It was a very peaceful moment for us. He told me more about himself on the way home. I felt like I was getting closer to Naruto than I've ever been before. Deep down in my heart, I felt happy.

When we arrived at my house, I turned to look at Naruto.

"Thank you for tonight. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Before I knew it, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled away quickly and smiled shyly at him.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

Naruto's face looked as red as a tomato.

"N-night, K-Keria-chan." He managed to stutter out.

I turned around and opened my door, walking in and then closing the door.

I leaned against the door and giggled. Naruto could be so cute at times.

I placed my hand over my beating heart. I bit my lip and sighed. I needed to tell him one day about my feelings towards him.

Because, I felt as if something bad was going to happen to him. Like someone was going to steal him away from me.

**I managed to finish it today :D Sorry it was a day late.**

**Hope you guys liked it :D**

**Reviews would be nice **

**-LadyVikin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**I wanted to say how sorry I am for the very late update! School has been very hectic lately. I'm out next week so I should have time to get both stories updated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Only the OC's I created!**

**Chapter 7**

**"Rejection of a pineapple head; Training with the Pervy Sage"**

I was on my way to the Hokage's tower, but stopped when I saw someone.

Or should I say someone's.

It was the blonde haired girl from the academy, Ino, I think. She was standing in front of a boy our age, that had black hair, tied up into a ponytail that looked strangely like a pineapple.

The boy looked over at her. "I told you no. Being with you would be such a drag."

Ino gaped at her. "Come on Shikamaru! I like you a lot! Give us a chance!"

He sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Sorry Ino, but I don't like you like that. Developing those feelings for you would be too troublesome. See ya." he then turned around and walked off.

I frowned. Even though she was a bitch to me, I still felt sorry for her.

Ino bent her head and clenched her fists and walked away.

I bit my lip. Maybe I should help, maybe change the guy's mind.

With that in mind, I walked in the direction Shikamaru went,

I spotted his a few feet away from me.

"Shikamaru!"

The boy stopped and snapped his head towards me, giving me a questioning look.

"Yes? Who are you?"

I stopped in front of him and smiled. "I'm Keria Sarutobi."

He smirked. "Oh, you're that girl that was always clinging to Naruto. The Hokage's granddaughter. I thought I was recognized you. What is it that you want with me?"

I scratched behind my head. "I, uh, kind of saw what happened between you and Ino. I know Ino isn't the 'nicest' of girls out there, but maybe you could at least give it a try with her."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I would consider it, but then thinking of how it would be, it seemed to be too troublesome. Girls are always clingy and touchy with guys. I don't think I'd want to deal with that, ya know?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "We aren't clingy! We just want to be loved and cared by guys."

He rolled his eyes. "Ya ya. I'll think about it. Don't start preaching. See ya, Keria."

I smiled. Well, that went better than I thought.

After that, I headed off towards the tower

I opened the door to see Sayuri-sensei, Akane, grandpa, and Jiraiya-sensei.

I raised an eyebrow. I wonder what Jiraiya-sensei is doing here?

I walked over to the desk to stand next to Akane. I seemed to notice the absence of my other team member.

"Where's Kouta?" I asked, looking over to Akane.

Sayuri-sensei smirked. "I don't know. Probably to scared to face me."

Akane and I giggled, remembering to events of the past night.

Grandpa, who sat behind the desk wearing his usual attire, the Hokage's hat and a white robe, cleared his throat.

We faced our attention towards him, stopping our giggling fest in the process.

"Today you will start you very first D-rank mission. You are to retrieve a dog that has gone missing. Make sure to inform Kouta about the mission when he arrives."

I raised an eyebrow. "A dog? That's something a five year old could do."

He smiled. "You start out on easy missions until you are ready for real ones in the future. But, you will not be attending this mission; you are to start your train with Jiraiya today."

I looked over at Jiraiya-sensei. So that's why he was here.

Jiraiya looked over at me and grinned. "Well, I did say that as soon as you get a team that I would start training you, kiddo."

I nodded. "When do we leave?"

Jiraiya looked at the clock on the wall. "Right now would be good. If we start early, we could make it back to the village in two weeks."

My eyes widen. I'd be gone for two whole weeks?

Jiraiya seemed to notice my expression on my face, because he walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"Learning something new is going to take some amount of time. Plus, I'm going to teach you a killer technique that you will love!"

I smiled up at him. "I guess that doesn't sound all that bad."

He smiled back and looked over to grandpa. "Well, if it's okay with you of course, sensei."

Grandpa sighed. "I guess it would be alright. Take care of her Jiraiya."

Akane walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Stay safe, Keria. Good luck on training."

"Thanks Akane, and I'll be safe, don't worry about me" I said.

Jiraiya-sensei slung his arm over my shoulder. "We better get going. We'll head to your house, so you can get some clothes since we'll be gone for awhile."

I nodded and we both said our goodbyes and then headed out the door.

After we left the house, we headed towards the direction of the doors leading outside Konoha.

"Keria-chan! Wait up!"

I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder only to see a Naruto running after me.

I softly smiled. "Hey Naruto-kun."

He panted, trying to control his breathing after all the running. "Y-you forgot to say g-goodbye to me."

I glanced over at Jiraiya-sensei, as if asking permission to give my goodbye to Naruto. He smiled and nodded.

I smiled back and turned around and walked over to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at me and frowned. "So you were going to leave without saying goodbye to your best friend?"

I frowned. "No I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. But we were in a hurry to leave and get my training started. I had no time to go see you."

Naruto smiled at me and pulled me into a big hug. "You better come back in one piece or I'll have to beat up someone."

I giggled. "Naruto, I'm only training. It's not like I'm going on a mission. I'll be fine. Promise me."

He pulled away and grinned at me. "Good luck with your training!"

I gave him a thumps up. "Thanks, Naruto-kun!"

I turned around walked towards Jiraiya-sensei and we started walking out the doors.

I looked over my shoulder to see Naruto still standing there, waving goodbye to me. I smiled and waved back.

Two weeks without Naruto might be difficult; knowing that I wouldn't be able to see him for that long.

I will train hard for him. To make him happy for me; that's all I care about.

**Day One of Training.**

With my hands on my hips, I glared at Jiraiya-sensei, who seemed to be enjoying himself while watching women play in a pond that was a few feet away from where we were.

"Hehe, look at the pretty girls. Oh yes, this could be good for my research." I heard him mutter to himself.

I groaned. He's such a pervert!

"Jiraiya-sensei! Come on, I want to begin my training!"

He just waved me off. "We'll continue it later. But for right now, I need to complete my research-Oww! What was that for!?" he yelled.

I stepped back for him, smirking. "You're such a pervert. I'm going to start calling you the pervy sage."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Anything but that, please!"

I glared at him.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok! Let's start!"

I grinned. "What are you going to teach me first?"

He sighed. "Why don't we start off with something easy? Walking of a tree exercise? It would help you control your chakra better."

I nodded my head and headed over to the tree.

I focused my chakra to my feet, when I felt it was enough chakra, I ran towards the tree and started making my way up.

I then felt my feet give away, causing me to fall downwards towards the ground, making impact with the hard solid ground.

"Ooof" I groaned out.

Jiraiya laughed. "Wow, you really do need help. "

This was going to be very long day, I just know it.

**So, how was it?**

**Sorry it was a short :/ it'll be longer next time, promise XD**

**So..I decided to get to know you guys by asking questions at the end of ever chapter XD Cuz I think it'd be fun to do so….**

**Question: What's your favorite anime series?**

**I hope you guys have a fantastic day**

**-LadyVikin**


End file.
